The field of the invention relates generally to circuit protection devices, and more specifically to fuse assemblies such as fuse blocks and fuse holder devices for receiving an overcurrent protection fuse.
Fuses are widely used as overcurrent protection devices to prevent costly damage to electrical circuits. Fuse terminals typically form an electrical connection between an electrical power source and an electrical component or a combination of components arranged in an electrical circuit. One or more fusible links or elements, or a fuse element assembly, is connected between the fuse terminals, so that when electrical current flowing through the fuse exceeds a predetermined limit, the fusible elements melt and open one or more circuits through the fuse to prevent electrical component damage.
In order to complete electrical connections to external circuits, a variety of fuse blocks and fuse holders have been made available that define fuse receptacles or compartments to receive overcurrent protection fuses and are provided with line and load-side fuse contact members to establish electrical connection through the fusible elements in the fuse.
In view of trends in electrical power systems to operate at increasingly greater system voltages, and also in view of industry preferences to maintain a size form factor equal to or smaller than existing fuse blocks and fuse holders, known fuse blocks and fuse holders are disadvantaged in some aspects and improvements are desired.